


Enchanted to Meet You

by MegumiKoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae & Fairies, M/M, Royalty, Soulmates, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumiKoi/pseuds/MegumiKoi
Summary: "We'll be back for you"Yuuri has held onto those words ever since he arrived at the Orphanage. He does not know where they came from, nor does he know what they mean, but it gives him hope. He'd been outcast and ostracised for his fantastic stories of seeing things that weren't there, many of the other children thinking him to be insane.
Until he sees a beautiful girl bathing in what was a frozen lake and finds himself spirited away to a world far beyond his imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is actually my first return to writing in a few (coughMANYcough) years, so I do hope you enjoy! After watching YOI, I suddenly felt the urge to get back into the pool, which is something no other series has inspired in me as of late, so here I am!  
> As I am a busy university student in real life, my updates will be infrequent for this, but I will try to post something each week (but no promises!)

A dark mid-winter night was the perfect time to make the drop.

Really, Yakov had explained, it was the only time for drop to be possible. The time when the veil between the realms was at its weakest made sure that Celestino would not be out of place, milling among the frozen streets they had chosen for their “transaction”. Eyeing his “package”, Celestino thought how absurd it was that they were discussing someone’s life in terms used by the human postal service. Still, he mused, there was nothing else that seemed to fit well enough to explain what events that were occurring at that very moment.

The “package” gurgled happily, and Celestino had the sudden urge to open the cloth it was bound by and hold its contents close. He had felt so terrible about leaving this “gift” when he made the drop, he had written a short letter to whoever would find it. He prayed silently that someone would find it quickly; it was way too cold to leave something this precious in the snow. It has to be done, Celestino thought solemnly, lest we endanger everyone.

“We’ll be back for you”, Celestino cooed to the package as he found a... Church? That was what the humans called it, right?  
As he checked his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him, an arm snaked itself free of the bindings on the cloth.  
“Shhh, little one, we are not there yet” Celestino muttered. He had seen women and men alike drop small bundles much like the one he carried at the doorstep of this very building, so he was certain that the babe would be seen to.

Placing the small child before the wooden doors, Celestino set to work on coaxing the baby to sleep. He began to hum a song, much like that of a human lullaby, and the baby slowly halted its movements, the gurgling quietened, and the sparkling brown orbs closed.  
“Yuuri,” Celestino finally breathed when he deemed it safe to make noise again. “We will come back for you, I promise, but for now I cannot have you accidentally exposing us... I am so sorry, but I look forward to meeting you again”.

Celestino gathered as much magic as he could muster into his body, releasing it into the small child with a chaste kiss upon his forehead. The print his lips left upon the baby’s head shimmered a reddish golden colour before being absorbed into the skin of the little boy.  
Unknown feelings overwhelmed Celestino. He hated that this was his job, but everyone would be safer for it, if Yakov was right. Sadly, the man usually was, leaving Celestino to glance down at the little boy, eyes full of fondness and something akin to sadness, before he steeled his resolve and shook his head.

Celestino stood, looked around once more, and began walking quickly towards the forest.

There were no footprints left in the snow behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of this - I know there isn't a lot to go on, but I shall continue as soon as I can! I promise it will get better and become longer, this is just the beginning afterall!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
